


博君一肖·小兔子乖乖·R

by BanMye



Category: r - Fandom, 博君一肖, 肉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R, choker, dirtytalk, 兔子play, 肉, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanMye/pseuds/BanMye
Summary: 兔子装Play · Choker · Dirtytalk · 速打肉
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 33





	博君一肖·小兔子乖乖·R

“战哥....”

王一博粗暴的将肖战推到身后的门板上，抓住他的双手按压在头顶后单手捏住交缠着的单薄手腕，另一只手丝毫不闲着地一把扯开肖战身上仅剩的衬衣。

这还是今早出门前自己亲手给套上的，属于他的白衬衫。

纽扣稀稀拉拉的掉了一地，胸前大敞着一片好风光。

红嫩的乳尖被微凉的夜风吹得挺立，不安分扭动着的纤细腰肢仿佛在表达着主人下意识的勾引，动作间衣服滑落肩头挂在臂弯里。下身裤子松松垮垮的卡在胯骨间似掉非掉，肖战被控制得丝毫没办法动弹却也不恼，抿着下唇甜笑着：

“干嘛呀....”

“呵...”

王一博带着丝许暗哑低低沉沉地笑，拉着他一条腿缠上自己的腰，温热的宽大掌心隔着裤子附上肉呼呼的臀部，大力的揉搓。湿腻腻的吻细细密密地落在眼前白皙中透着一丝红润的肩头，烙下一颗颗红莓，惹得怀里的人儿加重了呼吸，胸膛起伏的弧度越来越大。

“当然是干你啊，哥哥。”

不知何时准备好又不知从哪里掏出来的一副choker，咔的一声缠绕上自己颈脖，黑色的皮质衬得周围的皮肤更加细腻透白，肖战小兔子般惊讶又诧异的眼神一闪一闪的，透出一股子暗藏期待的味儿来。

顺着前端链接处的一根铁链望去，

那头被王一博松松懒懒的拽在手里，银色的链子在昏暗的灯光照射下散发着淫靡又性感的光。

工作聚餐后还没下头的酒劲儿催发着内心那一丝丝被粗暴对待的渴望，手上被禁锢着的力道松了些，还没等王一博说些什么，肖战咬了咬唇慢慢的褪去自己下身的裤子丢到一旁。

就着浑身上下仅剩的一件属于对方的宽大衬衫。

面朝男人，缓缓地蹲下了身。

王一博被下身传来的强烈快感爽得头皮发麻，湿热滑腻的口腔嫩肉包裹着他粗大的茎身，激烈的吞吐间偶然还能看见一条红嫣嫣的小舌头在来回舔舐着浑圆的前端。来不及吞咽的津液顺着肖战的嘴角流下，蜿蜒成一片淫靡的水渍。

“唔....好大...”

伸开五指插入跪在双腿间人儿的发丝狠狠一拽，肉棒用力地往喉咙深处一顶。逼得身下人的眼角一瞬间红了，呛出的几滴眼泪委委屈屈的挂在眼角。

强硬的几次深喉过后，王一博捏住肖战僵硬的下巴尖让他松了口。退出口腔的肉棒抵住唇边那颗小痔温柔地摩擦，前端分泌出的透明色液体被涂在肉唇上。

肖战柔韧性极好，双手撑在少女坐的腿间。

一边用脸蹭着肉棒一边撒娇道。

“吃不下了啦....”

哑着的嗓子用着命令似的口吻在头顶响起。

“舔干净。”

自知喝了酒惹得男人不高兴的肖战听话的伸出红嫩嫩的舌尖，将龟头和茎身上的液体嘬得干干净净。

还意犹未尽的舔了舔唇。

“桌上有给你的礼物。”

王一博拽了拽手中的铁链，示意肖战看向客厅茶几上放着的一个打着蝴蝶结的礼物盒子。

左不过几步路，酒精上头的肖战就着姿势便往客厅爬了过去。王一博看着这一幕眼神变得更加暗淡，那高高翘起的屁股随着爬动一摇一摆，中间本该闭合着的小口湿哒哒的流着淫水，顺着腿根往下流。

随着丝带的滑落，打开的盖子掉在一旁的地上。

盒子里静静地躺着一副兔耳朵，

和毛茸茸的一团兔尾巴。

.......................

王一博仍然穿着牛仔裤的双腿大敞着靠坐在沙发上，随身八块纵横分明的腹肌往下看去，胯下一颗脑袋正上上下下运动着。此起彼伏的吮吸声伴随着吞咽的水响在静谧的夜里显得更加淫靡不堪。

“唔.......嗯...”

被摩擦到红肿的嘴唇重重的吸了一口滚烫的顶端，沉醉在男人体味中的肖战如愿尝到一丝咸涩的液体在口中绽开，吃到甜头更加努力的舌尖打着转在龟头上舔舐。

身体被酒汽蒸得粉嫩嫩的，臀缝间卡着那团尾巴发出滋滋震动的声响，靠近肉穴内侧的绒毛早已被淫液浸透了，湿哒哒的粘在花心周围的嫩肉上。上下两张嘴都被插入的快感和心理满足刺激得他身体忍不住颤抖。

明明是在为男人口交，可一想到能让他心甘情愿躺在身下的男人是王一博，肖战更可耻的兴奋了。

摇了摇臀，邀功讨好般抬头看向注视着自己的那双写满了情欲的眼睛。手上一边不忘撸动着肉棒，一边眼神迷离地微微张开嘴，给男人展示自己舌尖上流淌着浑浊的透明液体。

“你看...好多哦。”

兔耳朵可爱的抖了抖，肖战咽下嘴里的津液，舔舔自己的唇角。自以为卖乖得逞地想伸手去勾自己下身那早已挺立可怜兮兮流着水儿的柱身。

还没等指尖碰到耻毛，便被一股大力拉扯自己脖子上戴的项圈，整个人被提起来双腿分开跨坐到男人身上。

“啊——唔..”

惊呼未落，嘴里被强硬塞进两根手指。

手指来回操动着红唇，勾着小舌翻搅出的一大片口水顺着肖战无法闭合的唇边滑落。王一博拽紧了手里的铁链，强迫肖战靠向自己。抬高了的眼眸里星火燎原，一口咬上眼前淌着水儿的下巴，感受到怀中人的颤抖后又用舌头轻柔的舔着，像是安慰。

拽了许久的铁链被松开垂在胸前，随着怀里人颤抖的身体时不时碰到敏感的乳尖，冰冰凉的链体又引发更剧烈的抖动，周而复始。温热的掌心撩开挂在腰间的衬衫，探向被尾巴肏得早已湿软的后穴。

“小兔子乖乖。”

“把门打开。”

-

汗津津的腰背塌成一个美好的弧度，跪趴在沙发上的屁股高高翘起，随着身后人的顶弄前后摇晃，肉嘟嘟的蜜桃上满是被掌掴得鲜红的印子。铁链那端紧紧的被喘着粗气的男人拽在手里，缠绕着的项圈在脖子上勒出一道道红痕，被侵略的快感使得头向后高高扬起，肖战忍不住汹涌的快感疯狂地求饶。

“啊....太快了——啊嗯....”

“求你....不要…啊...呜....不要了...”

有力的腰肢像装了马达一般狠狠地冲撞着蜜臀，交合处流出的淫液落在沙发垫上留下一道深色的印记。饥渴的肉穴似乎吃不够似的，肖战浪叫着在王一博怀里扭个不停，小穴一张一缩地迎合着操弄。 

王一博拽着那根铁链大操大弄，身下人儿的发早已汗湿，凌乱的刘海搭在额前，混乱不堪的状况配上那张精致绝美的小脸，竟有种雌雄莫变的美。那所谓oversize的男朋友白衬衫被汗浇湿，黏糊糊的卡在他腰间。肉穴被粗大的肉棒不断地用力侵犯，囊袋拍打在臀上的声音伴随着娇喘此起彼伏。小穴被操得通红湿透，汗淋淋的肖战活像个惨遭粗暴奸淫的兔子精。

想到这里，王一博滚烫的肉棒又涨大几分。

“哈——不要再大了....啊...好涨....嗯.....”

“主人肏得你爽吗？嗯？”

王一博俯下身靠在他耳边喘着粗气，性感沙哑的声音勾得肖战肉穴又涌出一股股骚水，臊得不行。

“爽嗯...好爽....呜....”

感觉到身下人就快临近高潮，玩心大起的王一博使了狠劲朝深处一顶后停下抽插，恶意抵住花心那块软肉用力摩擦。快感骤停，被磨得瘙痒难耐的肖战扭着屁股朝后方男人求欢。

“动....动一动嘛....哈嗯....求你....”

就着肉棒停留在体内的姿势被翻了个身，肖战难耐的绷直了一边脚尖压上王一博的肩头蹭着，另一只腿随即便被王一博捏住脚踝，按在了身旁的沙发靠背上，整个人大大地敞开了双腿。

王一博偏头舔上纤细白皙的脚踝，细细密密的吻落在肌肤上引起怀里人儿一阵又一阵的颤抖。下身空虚得令肖战害怕，想要男人贯穿的渴望愈演愈烈。

抓过身边被自己淫液湿透了的毛绒尾巴，仍然在震动的肛塞被死死的捏在肖战手里。抬起眼眸看了看居高临下的男人正舔吻到自己的小腿肚，满脸的温柔虔诚，像是在亲吻自己的什么宝贝。

伸出舌尖舔了舔唇，下定决心般开了口。

“...主人。”

迎着王一博侧目诧异的眼神，肖战捏着那颗不断震动着的尾巴团子，按在了自己肿大深红的乳头上。

“啊———”

不用想也知道此时此刻自己在男人眼里看来到底是有多淫荡不堪，胸前传来的刺激一波更甚一波。另一只手也嫌不够似的摸上被冷落的那颗红豆，捻住打着圈轻磨。

嘴里呻吟越来越大。

“好舒服...啊嗯.....快..肏我....主人呜呜呜....”

狂风暴雨般的抽插像雨点似的朝肖战袭来。

王一博提着他一只脚尖勾在肩后，提起腰身将他整个人接近对折般压在身下。肉棒几乎快将他贯穿，小腹被顶出一道粗壮的凸起。

拉着肖战揉捏着自己乳头的手按压在小腹上，强迫他感受着自己的热度。

“感受到了吗，主人要把你捅穿了。”

“呜——太深了...不行...真的...哈...真的会坏的....”

身下人将头摇得更加剧烈，被肆意蹂躏的模样不但没有引起男人的怜惜，反而彻底唤醒了男人的兽欲，此刻他脑中惟一的念头就是用胀大到极限的火热肉棒更加凶狠地操干肖战，让他在自己身下尖叫哭泣，每一次战栗，每一声呻吟都源于自己的征服。 

“嗯啊啊啊啊啊——”

一次又一次更深的插入换来肖战更加激烈的求饶，王一博咬着牙根忍受着那吸得越来越紧的后穴，嘴上荤话止都止不住。

“说，你是主人的什么？”

“把你肏怀孕好不好。”

“给我生一窝像你的小兔子，嗯？”

肖战眼角挂的泪珠一滴接一滴的顺着耳廓往下流，早已喊得沙哑的嗓子呜呜咽咽的终于忍不住哭出声来。

“是...我是主人的...小兔子...哈啊....快.....”

“要给主人生嗯....小兔子...用力肏我...不要停嗯啊...主人.....小兔子要射了啊啊啊——”

最痒的骚心次次被干到，深重的饱胀感充盈著整副身躯，小穴被插的急剧收缩，短暂的痉挛之後，一股清澈的水从身体内部狂涌而出，他尖叫著，卷起脚趾，腰部弓起，前后一齐抵达了高潮。下身喷射出的一道淅淅沥沥的乳白色液体，滴落在自己胸前，混着汗水湿了大一片。沉浸在高潮中的肖战整个身子剧烈颤抖着，双眼失神的望向王一博。

被肉穴中涌出的一股股温泉烫得龟头发麻，王一博就着因高潮而紧缩着的肉穴重重的抽插几十下后，终于忍不住用力地操到最深处将精液射进去。

“啊——”

被滚烫的精液浇灌在敏感点上的身子止不住地颤抖，肖战被灌满了的小腹微微隆起。

王一博伸手揽住他的脖子吻向他的唇，温柔的齿舌纠缠间用气音低沉地搔着肖战的心。

“唔。”

“小兔子要有宝宝了呢。”


End file.
